<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I’ll Count Every Star and Think what Could Be by KansasJustGotGayer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23026663">I’ll Count Every Star and Think what Could Be</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KansasJustGotGayer/pseuds/KansasJustGotGayer'>KansasJustGotGayer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Magnus Archives</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aurora Borealis, M/M, Not Beta Read, Really awful grammar im only a little sorry, They are gay, no theyre like really gay okay, post mag 159</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:34:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>536</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23026663</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KansasJustGotGayer/pseuds/KansasJustGotGayer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lmao what if jon and martin got to see the northern lights while they were up in Scotland. Yes, its totally possible, shut up.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Martin Blackwood/Jonathan Sims</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I’ll Count Every Star and Think what Could Be</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title is from Unmapped Darkness by Seven Spires.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One of the best things about hiding out from the police and several evil monsters, martin thinks, is that he doesn’t have to go to bed early in order to start work on time anymore. (The best of course being the peace and starting a relationship with the man he’s been in love with for years.)<br/>
Which means that for the first time since he was 17 he could afford to stay up as late as he wanted to. He had of course had many sleepless nights since he was a teenager but those were mostly out of fear and stress. This was his own choice. And he wasn’t alone either. He had Jon snuggled up next to him on the shitty excuse for a couch that daisy’s safe house so generously provided. In front of them on a tv tray was a laptop of martins. Too old to have a location tracker but new enough to play the dvds jon had stuffed into martin’s duffel bag while he was too out of it to plan that far ahead. And in front of that was a fire beginning to die. In one hand he had a mug he’d drained of tea hours ago. He could get up and put away the mug, or refill it. He could even stoke the fire but with jon pressed to his side underneath a patchwork quilt watching The Devil Wears Prada, it just didnt seem as important as looking down fondly at jons expression as he held back criticisms of the film playing out in front of him.<br/>
That was, until he caught a glimpse of a strange glow from the window. As soon as he saw it both men froze. Martins hand reflexively squeezed around jon’s and their eyes met. Martin slowly stood up, not setting down the mug, partly to avoid making noise but also in case he needed a weapon and didnt have time to run to the hall closet where theyd moved them shortly after arriving. When he got to the window though he dropped the mug in awe. Luckily it didnt shatter because then hed have to do something other than stare at the sky lit up by the echoes of solar wind in the atmosphere. He didnt even know you could see the northern lights in scotland. </p>
<p>“Martin?”<br/>
“Jon! Jon come look at this!”<br/>
Excitement kept his eyes rooted to the spot even then. Jon approached with much less trepidation than he had and took martins hand once again before joining him.<br/>
“Wow...” Jon said.<br/>
“Lets go on the roof!” Martin said suddenly, a fire in his eyes unlike anything Jon had seen before.<br/>
“What?” He said, caught completely off guard by this seemingly out of character suggestion.<br/>
“Lets do some stargazing, Jon. On the roof. We can bring the duvet from the bed to keep warm but lets not miss this. This is once in a lifetime.”<br/>
It had been a long time since he was able to look into Martins eyes and tell him “no”, but when he looked like that? With his eyes shining  brighter than he’d ever seen, the most effortless smile upon his face? Jon didn’t stand a chance.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>